Keyth Tasanagi
" I'll be back, Hey Densuke! Keep up with the new Thunder man Comics for me! I dont want to miss one while im gone!" ~ Keyth said to his friends when he was trapped in the land of Dark Hadou. 'First Name' Keyth 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' *The Jungle boy *The Red Demon of the wilds *Tarzan *Monkey *Pet 'Age' April/ 13/ 2134 Ark 5- 18 Ark 6- 18 Ark 7- 19 Ark 8- 19 Ark 9- 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' AB Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Keyth is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the the wilderness and is now in civilzation when he was truly never ready to be. And a Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild forso long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass ray of women throughout the city. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyth is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better. *It's been noted that when someone touches Keyth's sword he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to destory anything in his path untill he has his hands on his blade again. Over time, Keyth has simmered down but only slightly. Acting a bit more proud due to him having follwoers his arrogance and hotheadedness go hand and hand as he charges into any everything head first. His will to never back down honestly makes him a worthy opponent. Even whe he's down to his last breathes of life. Keyth will keep fighting dispite this being so. He believes in friendship, and survival. And that Friendship is a key tactic to survival itself. He'd lay down his life for those he cares about. During Ark 7. Keyth was injected with Enzymes designed by Densuke Ryoji and Claymore to calm the blood lusted Keyth. By doing this Keyths personality changed slightly still goofy, brash and headstrong as ever. But his blood lusted rage had been settled. However Keyth will sometimes override the drug, forcing his rage to show face despite it being active. Claymore and Densuke have access to these Enzymes at all times and decrease, and increase them at will. 'Clan & Rank' Leader of the Arasumaru Clan 'What district do you live in?' District 2 In a trailor in the middle of District 2 park 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Taxi Driver-Ark5 *Street fighter-Ark5 & Ark6 *Junior Undercover Detective Ark6 *Uprising Yakuza of the Arasumaru clan Ark6-7 'Fighting Style' *Hybrid Hyper Style *Thunderous Boxing 'Blade Style' *Keyth's blade style is simply swinging the blade around untill it hits something! 'Perks'( 5) ''Onihoruda Physology Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight.With this ability, the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. Most Norse myths say these warriors could turn into the animal skin they wear to increase their ferocity and bloodlust for battle. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. 'Barbarianism *The user has gained unsurmountable bravery and an almost inhuman set of abilities derived from rites of passage and special training received from generations of barbarians that came before. Barbarians live by a primitive code of conduct, wich manifests itself as a natural will to fight for a cause or an instinct to both protect family and community to destroying the enemies that would threaten them. They, however, are not fighting for a greater-than-life ideal: To follow the path of a savage warrior is to neglect certain aspects of ones human nature, such as suppressing empathy and commiting acts of extreme violence, such as pillaging the home of a defeated enemy, torture, humiliation and assassinating individuals that have little to no doing to the conflict at hand ( women, children, elders).Barbarians are archetypically portrayed as being who can take heavy damage and use the heaviest weaponry available (although many "barbaric" cultures use little to no cloth in battle). Another staple is the presence of the berserker state, a mindless rage that overtakes the warrior during and after a ritual. This frenzy is the barbarians greatest strength and greatest weakness, due to not only numbing his body to pain and dramaticly increasing strength, but also blinding his sense of judgement. The savagery inherent to them is not a stereotype however, it is a mark of their philosophical way of thinking, the belief that one must embrace the deepest aspects of their nature be it for good or for evil, always handing their life to their primal instincts and being guided by them. "what doesnt kills you makes you stronger" is probably the best definition of their belief. Raging Hadou Kusei After Keyth over came the Oni completely in the shinto realm. Onigami had truly became one with himself. And now that his alligenment is light hadou, and Dark hadou. He has a massive control over his hadou and when in his barbaric like state, and raged enough Keyths body errupts with massive power. Its called the Raging Hadou Kusei. Hadou Kusei or Surge Awakening is a power meant for a Chikara No Hadou user, or someone who has developed The Power Of Nothingness. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of ones valor, courgae, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and acheieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. This state however, can only be achived by someone who has found thier rightful place in the world, and leanred to disregard hate and anger for compassion and rigtheousness.But for Keyth, he uses it for his will to survive, and to fight for his loved ones.Using his anger as a powerful weapon. *'''Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. The King of the beast Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective way possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit.User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals.Anger Empowerment, in which the User is strengthened by anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether that be their own or that of those around them, their cold outlook on life can be converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities they may possess. Users may also enter such a state that they can ignore negative factors. With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. 'Abilites( 2) 'THE CLEAVER SHOT!' *DUring his down time, Keyth would train himself to his best abilites. After Keyome had found out about his little gang, he thought it was nesscarry to get his mentor Tyrone Slash man killed. Keyth found his body surrounded by 55 dead Kagemaru men and Maru Jeitai soliders outside in the wilderness. Forced to train on his own, Keyth began to learn how to manipulate his chi to a better degree. Keyth himself has an overly amount of CHi within his body, due to his heritage and reasoning of birth but he has barely any control over it. Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes once the skill has been mastered to some degree. After rigiours weeks of practice he came up with a technique that completely revolves around his stye, being head strong. He'd run, getting a great distance from his enemy as he charged forward. The more he ran, the more his chi would build up into his hand, or his blade. Depending on how fast and long Keyth runs, the stronger this move becomes in potency. Yet, due to chi He's able to accelerate himself to high speeds. And with this... the chi coats around his body in a bright aura, transforming his body, and his weapon, into a destructive projectile in the process.He's able to utilize his chi in the stupidest and barbaric ways, creating a aura's or his own power to form a projectile sphere, capable of smashing right through anything and anyone. He becomes a litteral walking tank. If using a blade, the Density would increase to such a level that he'd be able to slice through someone easily if he picked up enough speed.Keyth chi control has increased to some point but not enough to the point that he's a Ginsei, or Denuske. He's able to do one thing they more than likely havent picked up yet though. He can sniff out Chi Signatures. A Basic Chi control technique, where he can basiclly 'sense' someone after coming in contact with them once. Since his blade has its own form of CHi for some odd reason he's able to bring it to him no matter where he is by tracing the CHi Signature back to him, and summuning it to him. He may even be able to do this with people one day. He can also throw his blade before it manifestates for him, which is where he turly got the name 'Cleaver shot.' From. 'Weapon of Choice' It looks like a European saber blade mounted into a Chinese crossguard and handle with perhaps a middle eastern or Indian (from India) pommel. The scabbard looks similar to the WWII Japanese gunto. Allies/Enemies Allies *The Arasumaru *Claymore *Densuke *Nora Enemies *Ginsei *Keyome Tasanagi 'Background' Music *'Keyth's rage' *'Warriors stride' *'Never backing down!' *'Mothers lullabuy' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control ARK PROGRESSION ARK5 *During Ark5, Keyth was living on his own, a bit after his mother and his tribe had been slaughtered. He went to Kasaihana city in hopes of finding his father now that he no longer had any family. Resorting to pety crime to survive he found himself in a conflict with the KPD, and evantually was forced to work for them in exchange for his freedom. The teenager met and started to grow feelings for his Parol officer and soon to be mentor Nora Haruko, After being forced to spend time with her. He also began to learn of the dark Hadouwithin himself after a long and gruling training process with a Mysterious Samurai. After the war, Keyth began to learn how to become KPD for the sake of his girlfriend, trying to make her proud of him. He is now a Junior KPD Dectective officer, Working under cover for various drug trafficking cases after proving himself in the KPD junior divison test. His goal is to be a greater super cop than Tetsu Ryoji. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark5 *Ark5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 2: Breaking effect *Ark5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings *Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes makes the Victim *Ark5 Episode 5: Painful Encounters *Ark5 Episode 6: In the shadows *Ark5 Episode 7: Beautiful combustion *Ark5 Episode 8: Aftermathatical *Ark 5 Episode 10: Chaos in the Street *Ark5 Episode 11: The Crane and the Monster *Ark5 Episode 13: Savage Ark6 *Ark6 Episode 2: Showing face *Ark6 Episode 3: Give or take *Ark 6 Episode 6: The truth hurts *Ark 6 Episode 7: The New Age Fathers love *Ark 6 Episode 11: Blood On The Dance Floor *Ark 6 Episode 15: F.U.N *Ark 6 Episode 19: Grandfather's apperance *Ark 6 Episode 21: Cheating resolve *Ark 6 Episode 22: The Great Escape *Ark 6 Episode 23: Hanging with the guys *Ark 6 Episode 24: Fun times with friends, and sniper rifles *Ark 6 Episode 27: Gaining the mind *Ark 6 Episode 30: Them Arasumaru boys Ark 7 *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 6: Battle Always, A New day *Ark 7 Episode 15: A Devil's Darkness *Ark 7 Episode 17: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"! *Ark 7 Episode 21: Kasihana School Maddness *Ark 7 Episode 22: Being better than you... *Ark 7 Episode 23: "Too easy" *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 episode 28: The Gold Rush *Ark 7 Episode 29: Home Invasion *Ark 7 Episode 31: Gang Wars Monkey Fist Snake Bites *Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth *Ark 7 Episode 36: A new flame *Ark 7 Episode 38: Two Sides Of A Coin *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World Ark 8 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Tasanagi family